1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a truck mounted extendable and flexible convevor for use in loading and unloading truck cargo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous forms of conveyors have been used in the past to facilitate the loading and unloading of truck cargo. Such conveyors have customarily been loose pieces of equipment disposed around the loading dock or carried loose within the truck. Conveyors of this type are not always readily available and are often slow and awkward to put into use. They are customarily not extendable or flexible and are not adapted to all types of loading areas or conditions.